Sighs of Relief
by K.Holtzman
Summary: **spoliers for season 5** **Spoilers ESPECIALLY for episode 5.13 Ja'i Obtenu Cette** You've been warn- please don't read if you haven't seen the show.


******DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sons of Anarchy. All rights, characters and whatever else belong to Kurt Sutter and FX Studios. Only the story idea is mine, and I make no profit- monetary or otherwise- from this production. Unless you want to count the shits and giggles i get from doing it.**

_**A/N: Again- SPOILERS FOR SEASON 5! ESPECIALLY 5.13 Ja'i Obtenu Cette. Seriously guys I could ruin the whole episode for you- I DON"T want to do that.**_

**Warnings: Implied slash- nothing in here really, hugging that's about it. There's not even a kiss. **

**Reviews that are pointless/useless will be eaten by a new lovely lady in Tig's life.**

Tig's blue eyes followed Bobby as he fell in step behind Jax, the two disappearing behind the Church doors. Tig, for the first time since being out of prison, felt relieved; he was able to take a breath, relax his guard- at least for a night. Tig grasp the dog in front of him, carrying her back into his dorm room, not even acknowledging any of the guys 'goodnights' as he disappeared down the dark hall.

He laid the dog down carefully on the side of his bed, on top of a mountain of pillows for the utmost comfort. "How's that girl? Better? You should get some rest; you've had a long day." The dog's blue eyed glanced up at him, glinting with small hope- a look that said 'you too'. Tig had to smile, at least one, purely good thing came out of today; and that was the dog in front of him.

But so many other things had gone down, too many surprises and lies that had come to light. It wore him down; Tig was stiff and sore as he climbed in next to the dog, curling his body around the furry form. The nightmare was over, or at least this one was. Tig had no doubt that something else would come and threaten him, his family, the existence of the very club- but for now he would just rest. Tig let his eyes slip close, letting out another sigh of relief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tig groaned with annoyance as a shaft of light fell on his eyes, he'd only been asleep an hour or two. "Fuhm." His curse was muffled in the fur if Bonnie- the name he picked for his new canine friend. The door shut with a small thud, a lock clicking into place, and the three of them were engulfed in the dark again.

Tig saw Chibs standing just inside the door, staring, just staring, his brown eyes glowing like a beacon. "Wha you wan'?" Tig said sleep-slurred, his throat was still raw from all the crying, the emotions.

"Are ya alright?" Chibs voice came soft, and cold; distant almost- like he was afraid being close would break Tig.

"Fine." Tig barely choked the word out, he had to bury his face in Bonnie's coat to hide the few sobs that escaped.

"Yeh don't sound fine. I wanna know what 'appened."

"What do you mean?" Tig asked after a long pause, he had to regain composure before speaking. Now his voice mirrored Chibs'; cold and distant.

"Yeh kno' what I fucking mean. What the 'ell 'appened? I saw Juice and yeh both with Bobby, not telling 'im a damn thing either! You and Jax disappear for an 'our, and Gemma comes bustin' in saying Clay's been arrested? For the death of Pope? Ya can't tell me you don't kno' anything!"

"Nothing happened. We just took care of that shithole dog pound, turned out no one was there. Came home. I don't know anything about Clay, ask Juice he was there."

"I already did; and 'e's more tight-lipped than you." Chibs voice dropped lower, almost a growl and Tig didn't respond; just shut his eyes, praying Chibs would leave.  
Tig heard a loud sigh; a resigned one- like Chibs was giving up. "Fuck Tig come on. I was worried, no one's saying anything. I just...I don't know, everything is fallin' apart."

_Oh no, don't fucking do that!_ Tig screamed in his head, Chibs was turning up the guilt, laying it on thick. He was gonna paint a fucking picture and shove it in Tig's face until he talked. There was too much pain in that voice, it isn't supposed to work like that. They can't both be broken, not at the same time.

"Don't do that. Chibs please...Pope. He's dead. I...saw. It's over, it's over. Just, betrayal and pain. It's too much Chibs. Please just don't- not now." Tig's voice dropped off as he felt his throat thicken, more silent tears falling from his eyes. It wasn't the whole truth, but he wasn't lying. Chibs wasn't stupid; he'd put it together.

"Shit Tig." The Scot ran a hand through his hair as he watched Tig's dark form shake, small muffled noises reaching his ears. He felt his heart in his throat as each silent sob racked Tig's body. Chibs yanked his boots and cut off as he walked towards the bed, climbing in next to Tig, pulling the man closer to him. Tig struggled against Chibs; the man was like a two year old avoiding a nap, all fists and strangled cries. Chibs finally got him away from the dog, turned into his chest as Tig clinged to him, his nails digging into Chibs chest as if he was hanging on for dear life.

Tig was all hitched breaths and tears, sobs and vain attempts to hide it all, and he occasionally still pushed against Chibs. Chibs was putting the pieces together in his mind- holding and shushing Tig- all the pieces; everything from the night Clay was shot to now. It was all intertwined, even though there were some blanks, he understood. The very thought of it all made him sick, so many lies and close calls.

Chibs knew that whatever deal Jax made with Pope, most likely to hand Tig over, happened way back when they were still in prison, when Ope's death was fresh. And Chibs just had to wonder, was sparing Tig really just because he was a brother? Family? Or was it more because he was still of use to Jax, some kinda tool?

He really hoped it was the former, Jax was doing good things for the club, he really was. But the ways of going about it, the decisions that were made in secret- maybe weren't so good. Hell, they left Tig here, one of the strongest guys he's ever met, crying and broken. How long before the rest of them broke? Chibs could see Bobby and Jax butting heads, there was no secret about that, Juice was already messed up and with Clay in jail, Hap seemed to be the only normal one- then again, he's Happy, he ain't normal.  
It was too much shit to think about, at least right now.

"So, yeh ain't gonna tell me what 'appened?" Chibs asked when Tig seemed to calm down, tears still streamed down his face and his breathing was ragged, he still shook, but at least he could talk.

"You already know." Tig croaked, burying his face in Chibs chest.

"It's alright Tiggy." Chibs ran his hands through Tig's hair, petting him soft and soothingly, offering him as much comfort as he could.

"Shit."

"What?"

"You smell like blood." Tig laughed a little, and Chibs smiled- glad to have a bit of Tig back.

"Well I was stitching up your dog didn't-"

"Bonnie."

"Bonnie?"

"Yeah, it's her name." Tig said around a yawn, nuzzling Chibs chest.

"Mhmm, how Scottish." Chibs let a hand drift over the sleeping pit bulls form, her fur soft and somewhat silky. He then carefully unrolled Tig's fingers from his shirt, shoving off the bed, Tig following him into a sitting position.

More yawns plagued him as he watched Chibs undress. He stared down at his own hands, thinking of how he should follow suit, he wouldn't sleep all to comfortably in his current wear. But all he saw was the gun, Clay's gun, in his hand, and then fire dancing across his eyes. He clenched his fists together, stopping that image before it went any further. Tig didn't need to think about that right now.

Chibs glanced over at Tig, the man was shaking again, a lost look on his pale face. Chibs crouched down in front of him, one hand closing over Tig's. "Eh, eyes up here." He tapped Tig's chin lightly, the foggy blue eyes locking on to his. "Don't disappear on me okay, stay out of that fucked up mind of yers; At least for tonight." Chibs pulled Tig's cut off, draping it over a chair. A few minutes later he had unbuttoned Tig's shirt and yanked his pants off, leaving both of them in their boxers; curled up on the bed right where they started.

"I think the dog likes yeh." His hand glided over the dog's head as the pit bull moved in between him and Tig, making Tig laugh a little; Bonnie's cold nose drifting over both their chests.

"She's a good dog." Chibs murmured in agreement, fingers running through Tig's hair, the movement calming his storm of thoughts. Chibs could feel Tig settling into him, arms wrapped around the dog as he made indistinct noises, petting the dog's nose. Chibs wrapped his arms tighter around Tig, throwing a leg over, burying his face in Tig's hair.

Chibs could feel a long night coming, one of frequent wakes and soothing words and motions, he already decided neither of them was going to work tomorrow. Maybe when the sun came up, and the demons were banished away in the light, both he and Tig could get some wholesome rest. Until then, Chibs just wanted to stay there, wrapped around Tig, the furry dog between them, safe.

He felt Tig still, breathing slow and his fingers stopped moving, cyan orbs covered by heavy lids. _That_ was the first time since prison he's felt relieved. Despite all the shit he knows is gonna come, there's a soft smile on Tig's lips as his hot breath warms Chibs' chest, and he knows that means Tig is having a good dream- that he's actually sleeping. That alone lifts the weight that has been settled in Chibs' gut, it's what allows his own eyes to slip close as he too drifts off into a peaceful sleep, with good dreams that he's long missed.

_**A/N: So first, don't know if they are officially going to make the dog's name Bonnie. I was reading an interview with Kim and he said that the dog's name was Bonnie and he loved being able to play with her. So therefore I just kept the name. **_

_**I felt like after the season finale, with Pope gone and everything, that everyone would be relieved for a bit. So I decided to cut Chibs and Tig a break- to just sleep and hold each other. I also did not like Tig having to cry on Jax's shoulder- I don't particularly like the new king. But I think Tig is finally grieving for his daughter so this is my dedication fic to him and Dawn.**_

_**Reviews are much loved.**_

_**Stay Frosty.**_


End file.
